Tales of Suspense Vol 1 1
| Artistes de Couverture = | Titre1 = The Strangers from Space! | Contenu1 = | |||}} | Apparitions1 = Personnages Principaux : * Secrétaire à la Défense Krenkle * Lieutenant Morrow Lieux : * New Niagara (Aux alentours des années 2000) | Synopsis1 = En l'année 2000, l'humanité s'est déjà aventurée dans l'espace et a établi une colonie sur la planète Mars, se croyant désormais maître du système solaire. Un jour, un vaisseau extraterrestre fit son apparition au-dessus de la surface de Mars, semblant chercher un endroit où atterrir. Il quitta cependant la planète, se rendant successivement vers la Lune puis vers la Terre, jusqu'à s'arrêter au-dessus de la cité de New Niagara, capitale de la planète Terre. Craignant que le vaisseau puisse se montrer hostile à leur égard, le Secrétaire à la Défense Krenkle ordonna la destruction immédiate de ce dernier. Le Lieutenant Morrow étant néanmoins persuadé que ces extraterrestres pouvaient se montrer pacifiques, il tenta d'atteindre le vaisseau avant que l'inévitable ne se produise. Le canon ne pouvant pas empêcher le tir, Morrow fut malencontreusement pris dans l'explosion. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et laissa apercevoir un de ses occupants, présentant une apparence humaine, qui proposa alors de venir en aide au Lieutenant Morrow. Il expliqua également que ses congénères et lui s'étaient posés sur Terre, du fait que leur vaisseau avait besoin de réparations et que la planète Terre se trouvait être la seule planète disposant d'une atmosphère appropriée afin de les effectuer. Sur le point de repartir, il proposa également d'initier des relations commerciales entre leurs civilisations dès leur retour. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient à nouveau l'immensité du vide spatial, les extraterrestres désactivèrent le champ hypnotique grâce auquel ils avaient pris une apparence humaine et annoncèrent que les humains devraient un jour apprendre à les accepter sous leur véritable forme. |Titre2 = The Newshound |Contenu2 = | Apparitions2 = Personnages Principaux : * Snoop Scooper * Marsha Malow Lieux : * Bureaux du Herald * Compagnie d'Assurance inhabituelle | Synopsis2 = Ce récit narratif nous décrit la vie de Snoop Scooper, reporter de renom travaillant au Herald présentant un flair des plus remarquables pour les histoires à grand succés. Quelques années auparavant, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon de courses, ce flair l'avait ainsi amené à prévenir les autorités d'un début d'incendie au sein d'un entrepôt. Ayant vu juste, il contacta l'éditeur en chef du fameux journal, en prétendant disposer d'un témoin oculaire. L'éditeur en question chargea alors le jeune homme de couvrir l'affaire et d'obtenir une interview, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Snoop effectua donc ce travail extraordinairement bien, ce qui lui valut d'être gratifié du métier de journaliste. Au fil des années, il sut cultiver son don afin de briller dans le monde du journalisme et de révéler aux yeux du monde des secrets insoupçonnés. C'est ainsi qu'il se persuada du caractère unique de son odorat, bien qu'il ne soit jamais arrivé à convaincre quiconque de cet état de fait. Il entreprit alors de se rendre auprès d'une Compagnie d'Assurances Inhabituelles afin de faire assurer cette remarquable partie de son anatomie. Sur place, il y fit la connaissance d'une charmante jeune femme le connaissant de nom. N'ayant cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder, Scoop quitta les bureaux de la compagnie après que ses affaires aient été mis en ordre. C'est alors qu'il perçut une anomalie à propos des masses d'air l'environnant et en déduisit que Washington avait dû secrètement tester un nouveau modèle d'avion. Après en avoir reçu la confirmation, Scoop communiqua ces informations aux bureaux du Herald, ce qui propulsa cette nouvelle dans les gros titres de ce même journal. Masha Marlow, soit la jeune femme qu'il avait précédemment rencontrée ayant été embauchée par l'éditeur de ce dernier, lui proposa d'assister à une petite fête afin de célébrer son récent succès. Perturbé dans ses habitudes, Scoop accepta tout de même l'invitation et se rendit à la soirée. Profitant d'un tête-à-tête avec Marsha, il lui fit part de son don, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle disposait d'une extraordinaire ouïe, qualifiant ses oreilles de "merveilles électroniques", lui permettant d'intercepter tout type de fréquence sonore autour du globe. Scoop et Marsha devinrent par la suite partenaires, formant à eux deux un duo des plus détonants, et finirent par se marier. Ils devinrent parents quelques années plus tard, donnant ainsi naissance à un garçon disposant d'une vue télescopique, lui permettant d'observer avec netteté à n'importe quelle distance, même au travers d'obstacles solides. Etant ainsi devenus les yeux, le nez et les oreilles du monde, ils formèrent le trio parfait de journalistes et servirent de référence tout au long de leur vie. | Titre3 = I Dared Explore The Unknown Emptiness! | Contenu3 = | |||}} | Apparitions3 = Personnages Principaux : * Colonel Franck Stevens * Dr. Jonathan Marteens Lieux : * Atavisius * Automana * Plethorus * Mundus | Synopsis3 = En l'année 2478, le Dr. Jonathan Marteens rendit publique la formule d'un carburant au cobalt révolutionnaire permettant ainsi à un vaisseau spatial à atteindre des vitesses jusqu'alors inégalées et à l'humanité d'enfin se tourner vers l'exploration de l'espace lointain. Peu de temps après cette annonce, un congrès sans précédent regroupant les scientifiques, les docteurs ainsi que les militaires les plus illustres de la planète eut lieu afin de déterminer l'utilisation principale de ce nouveau carburant. Durant les quatre semaines que durèrent les négociations, le problème de surpopulation fut notamment évoqué, un problème dont l'évolution fut considérée comme critique par la majorité des experts présents sur place. Il fut ainsi décidé que l'exploration spatiale deviendrait un enjeu crucial dans le but de coloniser une planète habitable. Trois vaisseaux disposant de cette technologie furent dont conçus, le Colonel Frank Stevens ayant été nommé à la tête de l'expédition. La majeure partie des membres d'équipage étaient des volontaires ayant déjà servi sous les ordres de ce même officier. Le 14 Août de la même année, suite à trois mois de préparations intensives, ces vaisseaux quittèrent la Terre afin d'entamer leur expédition. Grâce à l'incroyable invention du Dr. Marteens, les trois équipages furent en mesure de rejoindre une autre galaxie et sélectionnèrent une planète où atterrir, la prénommant "Atavisius". A sa surface, l'équipe du Colonel Stevens se fit attaquer par une espèce carnivore locale, insensible à leurs attaques, avant qu'une autre espèce locale ne lui cherche querelle. Ils se rendirent sur une seconde planète dont l'atmosphère était dépourvue d'oxygène, ce qui coûta quasiment la vie à un des membres d'équipage. La troisième planète qu'ils visitèrent, "Automata", étant peuplée par une race d'humanoïdes métalliques hostiles, ne leur permit pas d'atterrir. L'expédition se tourna ensuite vers la planète "Plethorus", un spécimen unique de planète vivante, absorbant tout corps solide se posant à sa surface ! La dernière planète explorée, prénommée "Mundus", était habitée par une race d'humanoïdes pacifiques souffrant également de surpopulation. Devant rentrer sur Terre à cause d'un manque de carburant, le Colonel Stevens en déduisit que cette expédition prouvait que le fait que l'humanité avait à apprendre de ses erreurs et à traiter la Terre d'une meilleure façon, avant de s'apprêter à répéter les mêmes erreurs sur d'autres astres. | Titre4 = The Day I Left My Body! | Contenu4 = | |||}} | Apparitions4 = Personnages Principaux : * Wells * Martin Shaw | Synopsis4 = Un criminel prénommé Wells se fit tirer dessus par un garde de la prison où il était détenu, dans le cadre d'une tentative d'évasion. Echappant de peu à la mort, il eut l'impression que son esprit semblait s'être échappé de son corps. Ne sachant que faire sous cette nouvelle forme, il finit par apercevoir Martin Shaw, un des meilleurs avocats pénaux du pays, et implémenta dans son esprit la volonté d'aider Wells à le disculper des charges portant contre lui. Disposant désormais d'un contrôle complet de l'esprit de l'avocat, il poussa ce dernier jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement afin de le faire délivrer. Le jour du procès, Wells fut montré coupable de meurtre au premier degré, du fait que Shaw n'ait pas réussi à le défendre aussi férocement qu'à son habitude. | Titre5 = He Fled in the Night | Contenu5 = ||||}} | Apparitions5 = Personnages Principaux : * Robinson Crusoé Autres Personnages : * Fiancée de Robinson * Cole Lieux : * ** *** **** ***** Banque Cole & Dunson * | Synopsis5 = En l'année 1717, au coeur de l'ancienne Angleterre, Robinson Crusoé se réveilla brusquement d'un de ses rêves le maintenant éveillé pour le reste de la nuit. Ne pouvant donc pas trouver le sommeil, ces songes l'amenaient à détester son métier d'assistant à la Banque Cole & Dunson, où il commençait à révasser de plus en plus souvent, s'imaginant terrasser de puissantes bêtes. Ces confrères se moquant de lui pour cela, Robinson choisit de démissioner de son poste et d'étancher sa frustration à la taverne locale, sa fiancée réussissant à peine à le réconforter. Quelques jours plus tard, il tomba sur une annonce appellant à servir en tant que matelot sur un navire écumant les mers du globe. S'engageant sur le champ, il ne se plaignit jamais des humeurs de l'océan ni des ordres et réprimandes et ne tarda pas à s'imaginer vivre idéalement sous les tropiques et revenir triomphalement à Angleterre, impressionant de ses exploits les membres des plus hautes sphères londoniennes. Il avait réussi à faire preuve de ce qu'il avait pu rechercher toute sa vie...une soif d'aventures ! | Titre6 = Prisonner of the Satellites! | Contenu6 = | | ||}} | Apparitions6 = Personnages Principaux : * Mark Coren Autres Personnages : * Zak & Ozt Objets : * Fragments météoritiques Véhicules : * Vaisseau spatial extraterrestre * Satellite miniature | Synopsis6 = Une nuit, une pluie de météores frappa la Terre de plein fouet, un d'entre eux s'écrasant aux côtés d'un certain Mark Coren qui, à son réveil, se vit entouré de fragments d'un de ces mêmes météores, orbitant autour de lui tels des "satellites". Dans les secondes qui suivirent cette constatation, Mark commença à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre une vingtaine de centimètres. Les scientifiques du monde entier commencèrent alors à s'intéresser à cet incroyable phénomène. Pendant ce temps, deux aliens, Zak et Ozt, observent ce phénomène depuis leur vaisseau spatial dissimulé derrière la face cachée de la Lune, prétendant être responsables de la pluie de météorites. Les objets et personnes ayant été touchés continuant de rétrécir, Mark fut placé au sein d'un satellite miniature puis lancé dans l'espace afin d'être exposé à une dose massive de rayons cosmiques, censés neutraliser les effets des "satellites". Ainsi, contre l'avis des deux extraterrestres, leur emprise finit par s'estomper, la taille de Mark commençant alors à augmenter...bien trop vite. Le brusque changement de masse du satellite lui fit décrire de dangereuses trajectoires autour de la Terre jusqu'à le contrôle au sol puisse le ramener au sol in extremis. Les aliens étant persuadés que leur plan d'invasion de la Terre était voué à l'échec, ils prirent la fuite, laissant les humains incertains quant à leur retour... | Numéro Suivant = 2 }} Catégorie:Comics Catégorie:1959 Catégorie:Janvier 1959 Catégorie:Âge d'Argent Catégorie:Tales of Suspense (vol.1) Catégorie:Stan Lee/Editeur en Chef Catégorie:Don Heck/Artiste de Couverture Catégorie:Stan Lee/Auteur Catégorie:Larry Lieber/Auteur Catégorie:Al Williamson/Dessinateur Catégorie:Don Heck/Dessinateur Catégorie:John Buscema/Dessinateur Catégorie:Steve Ditko/Dessinateur Catégorie:Steve Ditko/Encreur Catégorie:Angleterre/Apparitions Catégorie:Yorkshire/Apparitions Catégorie:York/Apparitions